Tian-Liao Lin
Tian-Liao Lin (林天遼 Lín Tiānliáo) or Liao is a visual novel character from Nekojishi. He is also the main protagonist and represents the player. He is a homosexual young college student who is fond of beast-men and has interests in dancing. His hometown is somewhere in the south of Taiwan. Biography Name Liao's name is Mandarin for "double silvervine (cat powder)" (木天蓼 Mùtiānliǎo). With 林 being double of 木, it is considered as a gag. Appearance Liao's appearance is very ambiguous, probably because he's supposed to resemble the player so he doesn't have a fixed one. His eyes are never shown even in the full-view portrait of himself; therefore, his face remains a complete mystery. All that is known about him is his short height and slightly muscular build from dancing. Clothing Liao likes to wear normal everyday clothes such as white T-shirts, light blue unbuttoned shirts with rolled-up sleeves, along with pants, khakis, and jeans. He's never illustrated in that many outfits. While dancing, his clothing choices become slightly more sporty-looking, often seen wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt with a purple paw and big "SKYT" as logo on the middle in the front, a purple headband, a black belt with "Nekojishi" in silver on the belt plate, and a pair of purple shorts. Hairstyle Liao appears with short, chunky, bushy hair that is slightly spiky, similar to many other characters with a young boy's look. His friends, Shu-Chi Yan for example, have this similar haircut, presumably because of the trending Chinese hairstyle for young men around his age. Personality Liao is a complete introvert. Despite the fact that he has moved into Taipei for quite a reasonable amount of time now, he knows no ways of going to places. He says himself that he rarely ever goes out and prefers to just stay in his room, doing his stuff. He is also shown to be very loyal and caring. He cares for others so much that he often thinks that he himself is selfish even though the problem he's trying to solve isn't even his own at the moment. At first, when Likulau and Leopard Cat appeared before him and asked for his help, Liao wanted to get rid of them. However, he grew attached to their company and began not to accept their farewell without notice. Although, he is very obedient, always following Lin Hu's advice and words, he does have his slightly selfish and naughty side. In order not to fail a mathematics examination, Liao cheated with the aid of Likulau, and in one of the Clouded Leopard's endings, he cheated his way through his dancing performance. Another defining characteristic is his indecisiveness throughout the whole game, never being able to settle with a choice, although it's understandable as it is a major life-choice for him. Character Relationships Lin Hu Lin Hu's relationship with Liao is complicated. Throughout the entire story, Liao seeks advice, life tips, and consolation from Lin Hu when he needs it. This kind of replaces Liao's dad's role for the fact that Liao despises him. Lin Hu claims that he has been watching over Liao since he was born, but he has only appeared recently when Liao moved over to Taipei which contradicts his previous statement. In addition to that, Lin Hu calls himself Liao's childhood sweetheart, which really bothers Liao. On the first few days of the story, in Liao's point of view, he is believed to be just a creepy stalker. Lin Hu bugs Liao and keeps insisting that Liao should go back to his hometown, but Liao never promises him on that regard. The relationship between them escalates in some of the Tiger's endings and one Leopard Cat's ending. Likulau Liao sees Likulau as his houseguest who has traveled afar and finds difficulty in rejecting his company. He pretty much wishes to help the Clouded Leopard, but his relationship with the family makes it impossible. Though, he decides to keep him around. Liao sometimes accepts the help Likulau, without knowing how modern world works, offers him. With the Clouded Leopard's help, Liao has cheated a few exams, and got himself out of several tight situations. Liao thinks that Likulau has a gifted talent of saying things that mislead to other things. Their relationship escalates in at least one of each of Tiger's endings, Clouded Leopard's endings, and Leopard Cat's ending. Leopard Cat Overall, Liao just finds Leopard Cat very weird. From suddenly appearing into Liao's life to possessing one of Liao's seniors, Shu-Chi, Leopard Cat hasn't been trusted much. However, Liao still cares for him. Even though he still has doubts about Leopard Cat's real intention, he lets him stay at the apartment. Leopard Cat loves to spread rumors about them being a couple and Liao finds it pretty irritating. Most of the time, their interactions are mainly focused about them annoying each other, but they still deeply care for each other. It becomes more obvious during a few of the Leopard Cat's endings. Liao's apartment neighbors There isn't much known about their relationship, but Liao tends to be pretty considerate and thoughtful about his neighbors. He wonders if they mind him using the kitchen in the building for too long when he cooks. He has also been yelled at once when he was too loud. Jia-Hao Liao always asks Jia-Hao questions about Rukai tribe. He is like the helper friend, and sometimes the big-brother friend. Jia-Hao stands up for Liao when he is bullied. He also respects Liao's feelings and privacy, not forcing him to speak up when concerned until Liao decides to talk himself. Despite how much of a good friend Jia-Hao is, Liao tends to forget to think about him most of the time. Shu-Chi Yan Liao thinks that Shu-Chi is a cute, charming, and able man, way out of his league. When Shu-Chi, possessed by Leopard Cat, came to visit him without notice saying that he was worried about him, Liao didn't believe him at first. Liao claims that he never got any intimate with Shu-Chi before, and his sudden care for him felt very off. The matter pretty much settled and explained itself when he discovered that it was Leopard Cat all along. Dancing club members Liao mostly gets along with only the freshmen of the club. Most of the club members are jerks and love to tease Liao with his various rumors, especially the one about him and Shu-Chi being in a relationship. Dancing club leader Liao and the club leader aren't really close to each other. However, Liao does wish that he'd get chosen to perform on stage one day. He also hoped the director knew that their performance was watched by actual aboriginal spirits. Shu-Chi Admirer Club members The members of Shu-Chi Admirer Club started to act up and give an eye on Liao once the rumor about him and Shu-Chi being together spread. He is paranoid over it and thinks that one day he might even get run over by them, getting killed for stealing their beloved senior. He blames Leopard Cat for this. Liao's father Liao doesn't seem to like his father; in fact, he doesn't like his family in general. He despises their religious beliefs and doesn't approve their way of shoving things down his throat. Liao hesitates whether he should ask his father about Guardian Tiger facts after he began to see Lin Hu and others, afraid that his father, in addition to everyone else, wouldn't take him seriously. To simply put it, Liao doesn't want to be tied down by his family. Liao's brother Of all his family members, Liao seems to dislike his brother the least. Liao has the choice to confess seeing spirits to his brother; though he is skeptical, he does listen to what Liao has to say rather than simply outright dismisses Liao’s claims. In the game, he also finds Liao's comic book stash under the bed. However, he doesn’t make much of a deal out of it, mentioning to Liao on their phone call that their father also used to hide stuff under his bed, and helps Liao to find a better hiding place. Randolph Liao gets to meet Randolph when he comes to Liao's college to consult the history professor. He informs Liao about the Yaoguai's lives, their society and behavior. In the game, the player has the choice of letting Randolph interview Liao, Lin Hu, and Likulau about their roles, their history and origin, and their lives with a spirit medium, who is Liao in this case, who can channel spirits. He claims that it is very unusual for a human to have three gods following him around no matter how big the issue behind it is. He offers Liao a dinner as his gratitude after the interview, even though Guardian Tiger is the one who gets to decide the food. Ragoo Laront The first instance in the game when Liao and Ragoo meet Iswhen Ragoo "samples" a piece of meat from Liao's bento. Ragoo is more of an acquaintance than a friend since they only meet occasionally. Ragoo is nice and playful towards Liao, often petting his head. Ragoo also tries to assist Liao in any problems Liao may be having, including giving him news of the gods and other spirits and giving him advice. Hynos There's not much interaction between them. Hynos simply is just someone who protects those in trouble. Goddess Mazu There isn't a lot of information about relationship between Liao and Goddess Mazu. She is known as the Holy Mother, propably the head of Lin family's temple. In Tiger’s happy endings, she is shown wishing Liao and Lin Hu to be happy together and doesn't mind their relationship. Jifa Wu-An In the Weekend Show comic, Jifa and Liao have a friendly relationship. Liao isn't afraid of the dragon as much as Lin Hu and even feels sorry when hears that people are forgetting about their God of the Sea. Hao Xuan Story Introduction Main Plot Endings Beat a Retreat In the Name of City's God Technological Tiger Traditional Tiger Return to the Ordinary It Won't Hurt for Too Long A Day Trip to Wutai Never Meet Again Remote Control A Sincere Smile Loving Gaze The Perfect Ending Quotes Trivia *Silvervine is a type of plant that can be used as an alternative to catnip but is said to be very much stronger than catnip. *Liao and Shu-Chi are the only humans in the visual novel that have ever appeared on the screen with their portraits. **However, none of their eyes were ever shown, leaving their full appearance a mystery. *Liao and his apartment neighbors are the only characters in the visual novel that can pop their text on screen without having to include their name on the top of the textbox, whether it be anonymous or revealed. **However, their texts have direct opposite intentions and feelings. Liao's represents his inner thoughts while his neighbors' represents a shout. Gallery TigerLiaoBedtime.png|Lin Hu covering asleep Liao with blanket SenpaiLiaoSchool.png|Leopard Cat and Liao at college SenpaiLiaoGo.png|Leopard Cat inviting Liao to follow him BigCatsAtHome.gif|Liao with Leopard Cat, Likulau, and Lin Hu Remote Control.png|Likulau helping Liao dance Technological Tiger.png|Liao and Lin Hu using a computer in the apartment Traditional Tiger.png|Liao, Lin Hu, and others at Liao's hometown performing a tradition A Sincere Smile.png|Leopard Cat putting Liao to sleep with a big smile Loving Gaze.png|Leopard Cat putting Liao to sleep with a very caring gaze The Perfect Ending.png|Family all together CityGodsServants.png Category:Character Category:Human [[Category:Tian-